When sisters meet
by Spikesgal248
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe live together btu don't know about Paige even though shes at their school.. and then Pheobe and Paige becoem friends also Paige knows shes a witch! Please R and R.
1. Default Chapter

_Please review - this one isn't that good just now but i promise it will get better!_

"Did you hear about that Matthews girl?" Prue Halliwell asked her best friend and sister Piper.

"I heard something happened to her but I'm not sure what - she's not in any of my classes."  
"No wonder," said Sierra, one of their friends. "She's far too thick to be in any of your classes."  
"Thanks," said Piper, blushing at the compliment.

"She got kicked out!" Prue said excitedly.

"Really?" Piper asked. "What happened?"  
"She skipped Drama with Miss Smermy,"

"Wow," Lee, another of their friends said, "She's the worst teacher to try anything with."

"I know," said Prue. "I've got her for drama too but she also went shopping and she tried to steal a pair of jeans from that new posh shop."

"And she got caught?"

"Definitely," Prue said even more excited that she was the one for once telling the latest news. "They have a camera in nearly every rack and on every shelf - the cops were there and everything. It's going to be in the papers next week!"

"Way to get yourself noticed," said Piper.

"Yeah," Lee laughed.

Paige Matthews sat at the table in an interview room at the local police station. Two uniformed officers sat at the opposite side of the table - a woman and a man. The guy seemed quite hard and the woman looked sound bot boy could looks be disceiving. Paige had noticed that it was the other way around - this woman was some sort of physco who enjoyed stressing teens for a living and the guy was sound and as soft as you could possibly imagine.

"I'll ask you again - did you try to steal a pair of jeans out of Trendy Boutique?" the woman officer said.

"And I'll tell you again," Paige said. "I'm not answering anything until my mum gets here."

"Okay, enough messing around," said the woman getting aggitated. "Your mum and dad are both dead - there is no way they can be present, you haven't got a lawyer and your gran is refusing to come and get you AGAIN and you have to answer sometime."

"It's not my fault my parents are dead, I'm too young to have a lawyer and it's also not my fault that my grams won't come."

"Now listen here you stupid brat," said the woman officer really peeved off by now. "It's no ones fault your parents are dead - but they are, your right about being too young but the amount of times you've been here you need a lawyer and no wonder your gran doesn't want to get you out - now unless you want to spend the night in a cell then you should start answering some questions."

"Well, if I didn't get that on tape, I'd answer some of your questions but I have to run," Page said, she ejected the tape as quickly as possible and shoved it in her pocket - she made for the door but she wasn't quick enough.

The guard near the door caught her. Paige knew he wold as he was right next to the door but all that mattered was that she had the tape and the police officer couldn't do anything about it!


	2. Friends?

"Give me that tape back you stupid brat!" the woman officer shouted making a grab for her.

Paige dodged her looked at the door and thought, _I can't go to the door because of the guard and the rooms soundproof but… not to the people watching so if I just…She is sooooooo getting sacked!_

Without another thought Paige turned her back to the window where other officers she wasn't supposed to know about were watching. She held the tape in front of her , teasing the officer and put her plan into action.

The officer went to take the tape and, just as Paige predicted, the women lunged and grabbed for the tape as fast as possible which from behind made it look like the women had tried to punch Paige.

Paige screamed as loud as she could and shouted, "Ouch! She assaulted me! That stupid cow! Get her away, get her away!"

The door burst open and two other officers walked in one walked over to step in between Paige and the women office and the other stood behind just in case he was needed.

After the officer, which Paige had learned her name was PC Perkins, had calmed down one of the officers who had just came in gave PC Perkins an icy stare and hissed at her, "What the heck do you think your playing at!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said. "You seriously don't think I assaulted her! She's the criminal or have we forgotten?"

The officer looked at the guard who seemed to be staring into space and said to him, "Can you please take Miss Matthews into interview room 2 whilst I talk to PC Perkins?"

With a nod of his head, the guard escorted Paige out of the room and closed the door quietly.

"Now, as I was saying before what on earth are you playing at?"

"I didn't do anything! She's made it all up!"

"You think anybosy is going to believe that? ANYBODY who listens to that tape can see quite clearly how much she was annoying you and so it would be quite convienent if you did want to assault her which means innocent or guilty we have to now let her go."

"Sorry, sir."

"Don't be sorry just go clear your desk."

"You what?" PC Perkins screamed. "I'm fired because she falsely accused me of something?"

"Not at all. You're suspended because we can't let you on the force after assaulting someone and we couldn't see clearly enough to see if your innocent or guilty."

PC Perkins was about to say something but instead bit her tongue and walked out.

The officer looked up and sighed then looked at the officer he had came in with. "Can you please see to the release of Miss Matthews please PC Davies?"

"Sure."

PC Davies entered the room and looked at Paige. He nodded at the guard to leave. "Due to the fact that you were assaulted by PC Perkins you are free to go."

"Wooho!" Paige shouted and thought, _man, am I good or what?_

She walked out of the room she was in and out of the station. She looked up at the sun and smiled. It was a perfect day but what to do?

She walked home and was about to go upstairs when her gran stopped her.

"I got a phone call from the police while you were out."

"Oh, did they find my purse?" Paige asked acting innocent.

Her gran raised her left eyebrow, looked up and sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"Me? I never done anything. They got it wrong."  
"Again?" her gran said sarcastically. "Wow. That force is really going down. That's 3times this week, Paige! What the hell are you gonig to do with your life? Your at that station more than your home."

"I get bored easily." Paige said.

"Oh, that's fine then. If your bored go out and break the law. Paige this is not how I brought you up and it ain't right and you know it. Your grounded."

"Aw man!" Paige said pretending to be annoyed as she stomped up the stairs. She went into her room and slammed her door and turned up the music then smiled. "One day my gran might actually have the sense to block up my window."

She opened her window and jumped out and started running. If her gran caught her she wouldn't be able to see sun for like the next 3years. _It's funny that, _Paige thought as she scuffed her trainers along the ground. _I've been nicked three times this week yet all my gran can say is your grouned but if I jump out the window and she finds I've sneaked out she goes ballastic! Grownups!_

Paige walked out of her neighbourhood and up the side alley which served as a shortcut to the park. Not many kids used it because of all of the fences you had to climb. As she jumped over the last fence and onto the park's walkway she dropped somethnig and bent to pick it up. She never heard the footsteps coming towards her and the girl coming towards her was too busy looking at the cute guy across the street to notice Paige. The two collided as Paige stood up and the girl accidentally elbowed her in the head.

"Ouch!" Paige said standing up and rubbing her head.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" said the girl. "I didn't notice you. I was to busy checking out the major hottie across the road." She smiled.

"It's OK, " Paige said turning to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Yer?"

"What's your name I haven't seen you around. Are you new or something?"

"I'm Paige," Paige said, seemign quite surprised that this girl was actually talking to her. "What about you?"

"I'm Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell."

"Cool."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I think I'm gonig to die!" Phoebe said excited.

"What is it?"

"That hottie I was talking about. He...he's coming over!" As the guy drew closer Phoebe had to struggle from crying out with excitement and not to start dancing with joy.

"What's up?" he said as he got to them.

As Phoebe tried to talk without her voice gonig highpitched and squeaky, Paige tried her best not to laugh. "Hey. I'm Paige, she's Phoebe. Who are you?"

The guy seemed embarrassed and shuffled from foot to foot at Paige's gruff and bristle manner but startde talking, "I'm Alex. I was uh, wodnering, if, um, maybe you'd like to hang out with me sometime?" he said looking at Paige.

"What?" Paige said sounding as though she'd just been drinking and had choked on her juice.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, I'll go." Alex said almsot running from them.

When he was away Phoebe looked at her in utter shock. "Oh my god! Why'd you do that? He was asking you out!" She said all excited.

"Yer but you liked him so you know I thought it might annoy you."

Annoy me? Annoy me?"Phoebe repeated nearly laughing. "You're my mate. I'd be happy for you!

"You are?"

"You mean I would be?" Phoebe asid correcting her politely.

"No," Paige said getting confused. " I meant your my mate?"

"Yes of course! Now lets go have fun!" Phoebe said beaming.

As Phoebe danced about like mad Paig smiled and thought, _Wow. This is so the town for me. I've never been asked to be someone's friend and I've most certainly never been asked out. This could be fun!_

With that she ran to where Phoebe was..._dancing!_


	3. I wonder what shes hiding

**Hey guys sorry it took so long.. had major problems with computer but finally here's chapter 3! Sorry its so short. Please read and review next chapter up soon.**

"OK, you just do that," Phoebe said rolling her eyes as she saw Paige dancing up the path. "So what do you do for fun?"

"Uh..you wouldn't approve," Paige said, not wanting to loose her newest buddy.

"Aw come on!" Phoebe said. "It's not like I'm your mom."

"She's dead," Paige said freezing up, she didn't mean to freeze. She'd always promised not to show anyone how she really felt she didn't want them feeling sorry for her so she acted like it didn't matter but she trusted Phoebe, even though they had just met.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," Phoebe said. "Want to talk?"

"Well there ain't much to say," Paige said sittign on the ground and soaking the sun up. "They died a few years back, my mum and dad. I live with my gran now but she hates me and I hate her." Paige said.

"Wow we are so alike!" Phoebe exclaimed, then quitened down, "Well, in a bad way. My mom's dead too. I don't see my father and I can't even remember him that well. I live with my gran too adn my 2 sisters."

"Sorry about your mum. You have sisters? That must be cool."

"Na it suck - " Phoebe stopped. "Well I guess they're always there for me even though I'm the "troubled" one in the family."

Paige laughed, "OK enough with the heart to heart stuff It just ain't me. Whatcha wanna do?"

"Um... you said that I'd disapprove of what you did.. so what exaclty would that be? Any good at picking locks?"

"Well duh!" Paige said smiling. "Why.. what do ya have in mind?"

"Well...we have an attic in our house and my gran always locks it. I wanna find out why. What she's hiding from us."

"I'm your girl," Paige said flashing a devilish grin. "We gonig now?"

"Well," Phoebe said looking at her watch, "My grans going out in half an hour so we can do it then but we can still go to my bit for now if you want?"

"Sure." Paige said. "Show me the way."

As Paige and Phoebe entered Halliwell Manor they saw Phoebe's Grams going up stairs.

"Hey girls," she said then added, "Who's you friend Phoebe?"

"This is Paige," Phoebe said, "We met at the park."  
"Nice to meet you," Paige said to Phoebe's Gran.

"You too, dear," she sounded vague and distant then said, "I have to go upstairs. Make yourself at home we have biscuits in the kitchen if your hungry," then rushed off upstairs.

"What's her deal?" Paige asked. "She seemed in a hurry.

"Off to the attic," Phoebe said half angry and half curious. "I am desperate to know what she's hiding."

"Calm," Paige said smiling. "Half an hour and we will know exactly... Maybe its her toyboy," Paige couldn't resist adding that onto the end.

Phoebe froze her mouth wide open and eyes wide, "You think!"

"No," Paige said, "I was kidding! Now lets go I wanna biscuit!"

Phoebe laughed. Her new friend was most certainly making herself at home. She even kicked her shoes off and Phoebe loved that about her. She was just so.. open.


	4. A what?

The girls kicked about for a while and watched TV until Phoebe's grams left.

"Grams has left the building!" Phoebe said excitedly, standing up.

"OK," Paige said, "This is going to seem naff but you got a hair clip?"

Phoebe looked at her and laughed, "Are you kidding?"

"Who's the expert?"

Phoebe ran upstairs as Paige followed and got Paige a hair clip.

They stood outside the attic door as Paige worked the clip and unlocked the door, "And there," Paige said, "Now lets find out what your Grams is up to."

Phoebe giggled. Anticipation, nerves and excitement rushing through her as they walked into the old musty attic.

Paige suddenly stopped as she noticed the Book of Shadows.

"Oh my God!" she whispered, this looked exactly like the one she had! That must mean that Phoebe also was, "A witch." Paige said out loud.

"Huh"? Phoebe said laughing as she walked across to where Paige was now standing with the Book of Shadows. "What's up?"

"I never knew you were a witch," Paige said. In a way she was upset that her new friend hadn't told her but then again she knew how important protecting their secret was.

"A what?" Phoebe said laughing then stopped when she realised Paige was serious. "Paige? What's going on because I gotta tell you it's not funny. Your freaking me out."

"You don't know?" Paige asked confused.

"Know what?"

"About your powers."

Phoebe laughed, "Good one. For a minute there I was scared. I wonder what my Grams is hiding up here."

"Phoebe," Paige said softly, "I'm not kidding. I don't know much I've only known for a year but witches do exist. I'm one and as far as I know so are you."

Phoebe stood shocked and wondering whether her new friend was taking this joke way too far or being serious. She looked serious but was that enough? Phoebe passed out.


	5. Where the real magic happens

**Hey guys sorry it took a few days to update. Not a very active chapter but next chapter things will start heating up. Please read and review. Thanks.**

"Phoebe, Phoebe are you OK?" Phoebe heard Paige say.

"Uh – yeah just you know shocked."

"Yeah I know sorry I thought you knew," Paige said feeling bad. _Man, the first friend I've ever really had and that's about to be ruined.. next time she wouldn't be so stupid.. she'd stick to what she'd always said why make friends or relationships with people? They always end up hurting you._

Paige sighed then froze as she heard the door and Phoebe's Grams shouting. "Quick," Paige whispered we have to go before your Grams finds us!"

Phoebe stood up as quickly as possible and the two ran out of the attic and walked down the stairs.

"Hi, Ms. Halliwell," Paige said trying to be as polite as possible. "Me and Phoebe were just going to my house."

"We were?" Phoebe said questioningly then as she caught on said, "Yes uh… Paige has notes I need for English but we'll be back later. Bye Grams." Phoebe and Paige practically ran out of the house.

There was silence for a few moments then Phoebe said, "so we going to your house then?"

Paige perked up. "But, don't you like, hate me now or something?"

Phoebe looked at Paige stunned, "Uh no way! Why would I hate you?"

"For what I said in the attic," Paige said nervously, she didn't want to make Phoebe faint again.

Phobe took a deep breath. It was hard to take in what Paige said but then again she was a gullible 15year old so why not believe Paige?

"You were only telling the truth," Phoebe said, playing along, whether it was real or Paige's little joke she didn't know but she was going to find out.

Paige breathed a sigh of relief, "OK, that's good. Cool. So where now?"

"Thought we were going to yours?" Phoebe said tilting her head sideways.

"N\a, my house sucks. I was just saying that to your Grams."

"Oh please," Phoebe begged, "We can do some witchy stuff," she winked.

Paige was silent for a few moments wondering whether Phoebe actually wanted to do some magic or if she had a lack of trust in Paige. She had to find out so she agreed, "OK then, it's a deal."

As the two walked to Paige's house all was silent. Both thinking about what was going to happen when they get there. Finally they arrived.

Paige pulled out a key from under the welcome mat and opened the door, "Grans at work," she said.

Phoebe smiled and walked inside Paige's house, looking around, "Neat house," she said.

"Thanks, but its a dump," Paige grinned. "Let's go upstairs where the real magic happens.


	6. What, huh and Woah?

**Hey guys please read and review hope you like this chapter.**

As Penny walked up the stairs she noticed the attic door was partly open.

"I thought I locked that," she muttered to herself. Her first thought was demon but after checking around she took the second option: "Must have forgot to lock it. Silly me," she chuckled slightly.

_Trust me to firstly think of a demon being responsible instead of something as silly as that_, she thought.

As she walked into the attic she took out five candles and placed them in a circle then she lit the candles and summoned her dead daughter, Patty, as she did almost every night.

"Patty," she said smiling as her daughters' ghost started to appear.

"Hi mother," Patty said, greeting her mother quickly, not having time for pleasantries.

"Patty what's wrong?" Penny was in a state of shock. Her daughters' expression and tone was serious and worried.

"I was watching over the girls when you went out, well mainly Phoebe and two things happened," Patty took a deep breath, willing herself to go on. "The first thing is that Phoebe's friend, Paige, is the daughter I gave up." Patty breathed a little more calmly, the worst of it over, "she knows she's a witch and she told Phoebe. They could be messing with the magics and if they are then something seriously bad will happen. Now that Phoebe has her powers; anything could happen."

Penny stood in a state of shock… unsure of what to do or say until she finally said, "OK, we'll have to get Paige's address from the school."

Phoebe giggled as she walked into Paige's room. "Woah! Neat room," she said looking around.

"Na, nothing special," Paige said then flashed a devilish grin, "Nothing special until… tada," she said taking out a bunch of keys that were hidden under a secret compartment under her bed. "Only special people get to see what's in here," Paige said blushing, that had came out weird. She walked across to a black closet at the far side of the room.

The closet was a walk in closet which was massive. Sometimes Paige thought that it was almost bigger than her room.

Phoebe walked behind Paige, curiously. Desperately wanting to know what was in here and whether or not Paige was telling the truth about… what she was.

Paige went into the closet and came out with a huge book, a small bit like the one up in Phoebe's attic.

"This is my Book of Shadows," Paige said. This kind of creepy, even for her. After all she'd never told anyone her secret before and even though she'd done tons of spells and magic, in a way she still couldn't believe it herself.

"Your what?" Phoebe said confused.

"It's like a uh, "How to" book for every witch," Paige said. "Most of the time their passed down through the generations apparently but you can start them from scratch to."

"Wow," Phoebe said amazed, and starting to believe Paige. "How long have you known?"

"Almost a year," Paige said, "but hey lets not get into the facts. Lets make magic!"

"Uh, Ok," Phoebe said uncertainly. "What we going to do?"

"We could do a summoning or conjuring spell?" Paige suggested. "I've always wanted to try it but I never had enough power, maybe if we both tried?"

"What do I have to do?"

"We have to say a spell," Paige laughed looking at Phoebe's expression, "slightly weird but hey its not like we wear tall hats and walk round cauldrons."

Phoebe gave a nervous laugh. "What are we going to conjure?"

"I have an idea."

Paige flipped through the book and finally got to the page she wanted, "Just join hands with me and say this.. if it works you'll se what we're conjuring."

Nervously, curious, excited and anxious all at the same time, Phoebe went along with it and said the spell.

But even if she had believed it to begin with, she could never have expected this!

It was a real live unicorn!

"But – But they don't even exist!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Paige laughed. "Well in your world neither did witches... until toady. Believe me now?"


	7. First evil

**OK, this chapter is REALLY short but I wanted to seperate out the confessions bit lol. So review this ASAP and I'll upload the next chapter!**

Phoebe stood in shock. Ok, she'd managed to takae in witches exist adn almost got to the whole you are a witch part but the unicorn: "Wow," Phoebe muttered.

Paiged smillde, "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"It's beautiful," Phoebe said walking closer to it.  
"Yeah, but we have to put it back," Paige said.

"Aww... but its so cute!" Phoebe said.

Paige laughed, "Yup it is but its sumit to do with the rules and natural order. They're mythical beings so their not supposed to be able to come to this plane."

As Paige and Phoebe chanted in unison, the candles and lights went out.

"Paige?" Phoebe squeaked nervously.

"Yah, I'm here," Paige said.

"What happened?" Phoebe said less nervous now she knew Paige was definitely still there.

"Um.. probably just a power cut or something, nothing to get worried about."

"Uh..wh- wjhat a-a-abotu that?" Phoebe whispered nervously pointing behind Paige.

"Phoebe?" Paige said worried as her friend started shivering. "What is - holy hell!" she screamed turning around.

"What the heck is that?"  
A wind started to rise as the demon surrounded in black fog started to move towards them.

"How should I know? It's you whos into the black arts!" Phoebe screamed.

"Hey! I resent that!" Paige said trying to keep brave, "It's good magic."

"Well there's a huge demony type thing in front of us about to kill us and today I didn't even think such things existed!"

"Just stay calm and hope it goes awa - Run!" Paige screamed as the demon started advancing towards them faster.

On the way down the stairs Phoebe fell into her Grams.

"Grams!" she cried out, "What are you doing here?" she cuddled into her, feeling mroe scared than she ever had in her life.

Her Grams sighed, not the best way for her to find uot but, "Paige was right, about who you are and who we are. I'll deal with this... beast andf then we'll have a major talk."

Phobe looked confused and Paige wondered whether the we'll included her.

Grams sussed Paige's face and said, "We'll ALL talk. Now go downstairs and wait til I come down... I'll answer whatever it is you both want and... I have to tell you both something. But enough. Go!" Penny yelled at them as the demon came to the top of the stairs and started to bellow flames.

Penny made up a quick spell in her head whilst dodging the demon attacks then she chanted wuickly. She would must probably have prefered to facet eh demon for eternity than do what se had to next and tell the girls what she had to...

It was a much safer bet.


	8. Confessions

**OK, guys a little bit longer lol. Hope you like it. I'll try get the next chapter up sooner lol. **

As Penny Halliwell walked into the living room she could feel the tension. The hgirls had been silent but when Paige saw Penny she jumped up, "Ms. Halliwell I am so so sorry...I thought that Phoebe would know and I know that we're not supposed to tell anyone our secret but she was another witch and we were alike and..." Paige babbled really fast loosing her breath and being cut off by Penny.

"I understand," she said softly, "It's OK."

Paige breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, OK then uh.. that's good," she said sitting down. "So if your OK with that then what was it you wanted to talk to both of us about?"

Penny paused. "I'll do that after I've spoken to Phoebe," Grams said looking at Phoebe, who seemed to be in a state of shock, rocking slightly back and forth. Penny bent down in front of Phoebe, "Phoebe, are you OK?"

Phoebe looked up, "Uh yeah you know just a lot to take it."

Penny bit her lip... it was a lot especially for a youngster... Penny considered leaving the bit about who Paige really was out of it as Phoebe had had enough shock but best not drag it out any longer.

"I know sweetie," she said, "but being a witch it's part of all of us... You, Prue, Piper, your mother and me. Witchcraft has been in our line throughout many generations starting with Melinda Warren. I won't give you a history lesson right now... just explaining some things but any answers you have either me or the Book of Shadows will be able to answer."

"And I could help..." Paige said, looking nervously at Phoebes Grams, Penny nodded her head encouragingly and Paige smiled, "I foudn out when I was really young.. I coudl help you deal."

Phoebe smiled, "Thanks."

"So are you OK with it?" Penny asked curiously.

Phoebe half smiled and put on a brave face, she was sort of scared. She hadn't known anything about witchcraft before and now she was finding out she was actually involved in a way. "If it's a part of who I am then I'm going to have to be. Anyways it sounds sort of fun."

Penny smiled and looked at Phoebe who seemed much more grown up than she last remembered, "There's my little girl." she said.

Phoebe laughed in embarrassment, she hated it when her Grams went into baby talk mode.

Penny laughed with Phoebe, she remembered when she was younger and she'd been just the same with the baby talk rule and grown ups.

Then she turned serious.

"There's something I have to tell you.. both of you," she said, pausing.

Paige looked up curiously.

"When Patty - Phoebe's mum," Penny started wondering whether she should say Phoebe's and Paige's mum or whether that would just confuse everyone. She stuck with her first choice and continued, "When Phoebe's mum was younger, after having her first 3 daughters with a mortal named Victor, she got together with her Whitelighter. Which is like a guardian angel for witches."

Paige nodded wondering where this was going.

"Back then and supposed to be now it's illegal for a witch and a whitelighter to be together but Patty and her Whitelighter fell in love and they had a daughter."

Phoebe's jaw dropped open - she had another sister? Was this good or bad? And would they ever get to meet?

Paige froze... she had a really scary feeling that she knew where this was going and wasn't sure she was liking. She gulped and urged Penny to continue.

"Because it was illegal they had to give her up for adoption, she didn't want to of course, but what choice did she have? The only request was that - "

"Her name began with a P," Paige whispered, her throat dry.

"Your even brighter than I could have imagined," Penny said softly.

Phoebe clicked on a few minutes later - Wait! You mean she's my sister?"

"Fifteen years!" Phoebe yelled, standing up, "fifteen years and you didn't tell us we had a sister?"

Paige sat quiet. She wanted to help her apparent Grams out but she didn't want to get on the wrong side of her newly found sister so instead she stayed quiet, pursing her lips whilst thinking. When she had first met Phoebe she had felt something... when she had learned of the witch in Phoebe she thought it coudl be that.. btu mayeb fate had wanted them to meet? So they'd find out the truth?

"So we could change our fate," Paige said outloud, not meaning to.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"Um.. nothing just thinking loud."

"Everything you taught us about honesty," Phoebe said through gritted teeth, "And you kept this from us for years?"  
"It's not because we wanted to!" Penny sighed. "You have to understand." She lowered her voice, "If we had kept Paige when she was a baby, god knows what the Elders would have done to her. She may not have been here today it was our only hope."  
"Who the fricking hell is the Elders?" Phoebe said. "Is there anything you have told me truthfully? Is my name Phoebe? How many more siblings do I have? Are you really my Grams?" Phoebe said freaking out, with perfect reason.

"Now you're being stupid," Pennt said, "I understand this is a lot but you are just being a complete idiot now."

"You have kept my whole life from me," Phoebe said, "What do you want me to do? Sit down say hey Paige long lost sister, nice to see you wanna go blow up some demons with my new witchy powers?" Phoebe raged. "It just doesn't work like that!"

Phoebe ran out of the house, unsure of where she was gonig. She just didn't want to be near her Grams, not right now.


	9. For the best?

OK guys wasn't sure if I hated this chapter or not lol but I thought stuff it. Finally got to the end so hope it was worth it for everyone who's been reading. Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to review this chapter too.

Paige looked up at Penny then said quietly, "I'll go after her, see if I can talk her around."

Paige walked out the house and jogged to catch up with Phoebe. She'd moved past angry and frustrated and onto upset.

"Hey," Paige said, slowing down her pace and walking beside Phoebe.

Phoebe stared ahead, ignoring Paige. She couldn't handle it not right now, she didn't want to either.

Paige sighed and stood in front of Phoebe so she had no choice, "Look, I know we're related by blood but right now we're not particularly family and sometimes you need out of family to talk to. I'm here so spill. It's never good to keep your emotions bottled up. Trust me. The amount of shrinks I've been to? I could probably become one," Paige said smiling. "Come on let's talk."

Phoebe looked at her, "There's not much to say. Just it's a big shock."

Paige nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Phoebe looked confused, "You don't really seem surprised or shocked.. Did you know?"

"What? No." Paige said, "But I'm used to a lot of shocks. And I accept life for what it is, whatever happens I face it and confront it. Whether you have been or not from now on your probably going to be part of my life. My sister. As far as I'm concerned if that's what fate wants then he's got it."

Phoebe smiled, "I admire you."

Paige stood up, put one head behind her heard and twirled round, "What's not to admire?" she smirked.

The two of them burst out laughing as the guy from the park they had met before walked past.

"But seriously," Paige said putting on a serious face, "I'm here if you need to talk even though I'm not like a grown up or everything and the whole witch and sister thing hard to accept, don't worry you'll come to terms with it in your own time. No one forcing you to do it any faster or slower."

"Thanks," Phoebe said smiling then she started getting really excited.

"What?" Paige asked.

"The guy, he's turned around and is coming towards us!" Phoebe screamed then lowered her voice in case he had heard.

"What'd I do?" Paige asked, she wasn't used to stuff like this and Phoebe seemed really excited so it had to be something good, right?

"You need help!" Phoebe said, "I'll help you tonight jut try and get his phone number right now," Phoebe said then paused, "Well that is if your staying with us tonight.

Paige smiled. "Uh OK," she didn't have time to comment as he came up behind them and said hi.

"Hey," Paige said. There was silence for a few moments and then Paige said, "Uh, sorry I was sort of rude this morning. Just a slight misunderstanding."

Alex smiled, "Hey no probs. So is that a yes to you wanting to come out some time?"

"I guess so," Paige said then blushed, "Can I have your number?"

"Sure." He said getting out a piece of paper and scribbling down his number. "I gotta go. Call me."

As Alex walked away, Phoebe let out another scream.  
"Oh my God! He totally likes you," Phoebe said.

"OK this is something I am not used to," Paige said.

Phoebe smiled, "Talk about a day for confessions and first times," she smiled then went quiet, "I really have to go apologize to my Grams, I was out of order," she said. "Want to come with?"

"I think it might be better if I wasn't there," Paige said, "but I'll come around after.. if you want me to that is."

"Yeah I'd love that," Phoebe said, "and we can work out what to do with the whole Alex situation.

The two girls went their separate ways, smiling and thinking different things. Paige was thinking how good today had been. Best friend/3 sisters and a guy/ Weird and cool. Maybe her luck was changing.

Phoebe: A sister and a witch…strange. A very weird day but was it for the best?

As Paige went out of sight, Phoebe paused then smiled, It was totally for the best!

The end


End file.
